Data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are typically mounted within enclosures. Hard disk drives include rotating disks and one or more actuator arms that have pick up heads positioned on an end of the arm which travel over the spinning disk to read and write data. Physical shocks to the hard disk drive or external vibrations of the hard disk drive can result in inaccurate movement of the pickup heads which compromises the ability of the hard disk drive to read and write data to correct locations. The effects of some external vibrations at lower frequencies on existing hard disk drives can be at least partially ameliorated by control operations of actuator arms. However, vibrations at higher frequencies can be more difficult to ameliorate with controlled operation of the actuator arms.